Wizzy Bang
by S.miyuki
Summary: Le pardon n'est parfois qu'une figure de la vengeance, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux prendre garde à ne pas se faire fusiller par derrière. Ou comment un simple objet Muggles peut dominer le plus brave des Gryffindors. PWP Slash HP/DM suite de Wizzy Oups.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Vous, vous en doutez rien est à moi ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de demander à JKR de me les passer -' par contre les Wizzy products sont à moi :p

**Rating : **M (PWP, âme sensible, homophobe s'abstenir !)

**Note :**Quatrième OS ( encore un Two-shot ^^) de cette série des Wizzy.

**Résumé : **« Le pardon n'est parfois qu'une figure de la vengeance… C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux prendre garde à ne pas se faire fusiller par derrière. » Ou comment un simple objet Muggles peut dominer le plus brave des Gryffindors.

**Et Un GRAND merci pour Chaimette qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! **

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Wizzy Bang ! (Part 1) <strong>

Comment résumer simplement la situation ?

Draco Malfoy, Prince des Slytherin, combattant confirmé durant la Deuxième Guerre, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de la nouvelle génération et l'un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre, était ce qu'on appelait plus communément 'dans la merde'. Pourquoi ?

Là encore c'était assez simple… Il venait juste d'utiliser une arme Muggles, dont il ignorait tout le fonctionnement et les dégâts, sur Harry Potter, connu sous le nom du Survivant depuis ses un an, l'Elu par la suite, et enfin Celui-qui-a-vaincu parce qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le Mage Noir le plus puissant depuis fort longtemps, se propulsant donc lui-même à la place du Sorcier Le Plus Puissant d'Angleterre ( à l'âge de 17 ans) ET le meilleur parti d'Angleterre…

Bon maintenant ça se compliquait un peu plus…

Donc ce même Harry Potter était actuellement étendu au sol, inconscient ou mort… au pied de Draco Malfoy, accessoirement son petit ami. Tandis que ledit petit-ami était tétanisé sur place, regardant le cadav- non le corps du Survivant d'un air paniqué.

Et maintenant cerise sur le gâteau… Toujours ce même Harry Potter était attendu dans une demi-heure pour un discours, devant environ 1300 personnes, pour fêter la mort de Voldemort depuis un an… Mais d'un autre côté le brun ne voulait absolument pas aller à cette cérémonie, alors ne lui avait-il pas rendu service finalement ?

« Oh la blague… » songea Draco, d'un air désabusé, ayant un rire jaune, « J'ai tué le Sauveur de l'Angleterre… Est-ce que c'est considéré comme un acte terroriste ? »

Il s'imaginait déjà jeté directement aux plus profonds étages d'Azkaban, sans procès… Ou mieux, peut-être même qu'ils créeront un étage juste pour lui, et il sera étiqueté comme « Criminel-Extrêmement-Dangereux » avec une peine de perpétuité ?

S'accroupissant Draco toucha la joue du brun d'un air hésitant, mais voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, le « futur-condamné » poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Merlin… Je suis vraiment dans la merde. »

Maintenant la question à mille gallions, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

**~ La veille ~ **

Draco tapotait du doigt sur le comptoir, d'un air énervé, combien de temps comptaient-ils le faire attendre ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus ! Et puis Harry allait bientôt revenir du Ministère et Draco n'aurait plus aucune occasion pour se venger du coup des oreilles.

Le matin même Potter avait trouvé une lettre du Ministère lui demandant de faire un discours lors d'une cérémonie le lendemain, Potter s'y était alors précipité pour tenter de l'annuler et Draco avait profité de cette occasion en or pour aller à la boutique des jumeaux démoniaques.

« Désolé pour l'attente ! » chantonna l'un des siamois roux, d'un ton joyeux en se plaçant derrière le comptoir un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil perplexe.

« Tu as fumé un quelconque produit illicite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi ? » rétorqua l'autre jumeau qui s'adossa sur le comptoir juste à côté de Draco, « Nous sommes juste content de te voir, Malfoy… »

« Bien sûr… » ironisa Draco, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Maintenant la _vraie _raison. »

Les deux démons identiques s'échangèrent un regard à la fois complice et machiavélique, qui donna des frissons au blond. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore trouvé ? Cela n'envisageait certainement rien mais alors rien de bon du tout.

« Crachez le morceau. » grommela le Slytherin, en leur jetant successivement des regards menaçants.

Weasley ( celui qui était à côté de lui) afficha un sourire enjôleur et passa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste amical qui fit se tendre encore plus le blond.

« Et bien tu vois… cher sponsor. » dit Weasley (toujours le même), sur le ton de la confidence, « Nous venons – »

« … de faire la découverte du siècle ! » acheva l'autre rouquin, sur le même ton.

« Encore ? » répliqua Draco, d'un ton sarcastique, en se dégageant de la prise du rouquin « Vous aviez déjà fait une 'découverte du siècle' il y a pas si longtemps si je me souviens bien… Alors combien de découverte du siècle vous faites en moins d'un an au juste ? »

« Non mais celle-là, c'est vraiment la bonne ! » assura Weasley en souriant.

« Oui, oui tout à fait ! » confirma son jumeau, « Alors si tu pouvais juste – »

« Je refuse. » coupa Draco, d'un ton froid, « C'est à cause de votre prétendu super invention que j'ai reçu l'humiliation de ma vie, alors je ne vais certainement pas recommencer ! Donc je me contenterais de prendre ce que j'avais commandé. » ajouta-t-il avec arrogance, mettant au défi d'un regard meurtrier les deux siamois roux de le contredire.

« Ok, ok… » consentit Weasley ( peu importe lequel, après tout ils étaient pareils), « Je vais te chercher ton objet… Mais je trouve ça surprenant de ta part quand même. »

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Bah oui ! » dit l'autre Weasley, sur le ton de l'évidence, « Il est étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas au moins prendre l'invention, parce que tu te rends compte – »

« Si tu ne le prends pas… » compléta le jumeau, d'un ton innocent,« C'est à Harry qu'on va le donner… »

Draco s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, écarquillant les yeux d'un air mi-surpris, mi-horrifié.

« Quoi ? » reprit le roux, d'un ton moqueur « Tu n'y avais pas pensé ? »

Le blond se renfrogna, non il n'y avait pas du tout pensé, et c'était véritablement un problème, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry prendre l'objet, mais en même temps il savait que s'il le prenait il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de l'utiliser….

« Non, non ! » s'admonesta-t-il intérieurement, « Rappelle-toi le désastre de la dernière fois ! »

« Et puis… » poursuivit Weasley, d'un ton diabolique, « Peut-être que tu avais reçu une immense humiliation, mais il n'empêche que c'est ça qui – »

« T'a permis de sortir avec notre petit Harry… » termina son jumeau. « Alors peut-être qu'une bonne chose sortira de cette invention aussi… »

« Et puis… » ajouta l'un des siamois diabolique, «… cette fois-ci ça sera Harry qui en sera la victime pas toi… Donc risque zéro ! »

**~Retour au moment présent ~**

« Risque zéro… » grommela Draco, avec mauvaise humeur, en tentant de réveiller le brun « Tu parles ! »

Mais voyant que le Survivant ne réagissait toujours pas, Draco poussa un long soupir et fusilla l'invention qu'il avait utilisé du regard, mais écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que dans sa main, ne se trouvait plus l'arme Muggles mais un objet extrêmement étrange.

C'était comme une petite boîte noire très fine, avec un gros bouton circulaire au centre. Sur le dessus il y avait un petit écran, où se trouvait une flèche rouge dans un demi-cercle gradué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » s'exclama Draco en plissant les yeux, cela lui rappelait étrangement l'un de ses objets Muggles que Potter avait utilisé pour faire fonctionner la boîte à image… « Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Télé… télécommi ? non… télé- oh peu importe ! »

Pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à ce genre de détail insignifiant maintenant, alors qu'il était en pleine situation de crise ?

« Potter. » appela Draco, d'une voix qui se voulait calme et ferme, mais dont trahissait une légère touche de panique, « Il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles et _maintenant _! »

Mais le brun ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, ni à montrer le moindre signe de vie, d'ailleurs. Serrant les dents Draco se rabattit en désespoir de cause sur l'objet dont il ignorait l'utilité.

«Quitte à utiliser des objets Muggles sur Potter, autant le faire jusqu'au bout… » se dit-il avec philosophie, « Après tout ça ne peut pas faire plus de mal que ça ne l'est déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un geste hésitant, Draco tourna légèrement le bouton circulaire… Il poussa un grognement en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait eu aucun changement.

« Quand je me serai sorti de cette histoire, je tuerai une bonne fois pour toute, ces siamois de pacotilles ! » marmonna Draco, en tentant de comprendre _comment _marchait ce fichu objet.

**~La veille (matin) ~ **

Harry regardait d'un air las l'énorme désordre qui se trouvait dans la salle qu'il appelait « son bureau », en vérité ce n'était qu'un débarras où il entreposait, ou plutôt 'jetait' toutes les lettres qu'il recevait en attendant un jour de faire le tri.

Bien sûr cela faisait environ un an que cette pièce avait été aménagé, et Harry n'avait jamais mi les pieds dedans pour autre chose que jeter les lettres, de ce fait son bureau était à présent tellement rempli qu'il ne pouvait même plus mettre un pied dedans.

Il avait donc décidé à contre cœur d'entreprendre ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a très longtemps : ranger. En vérité il ne le faisait que parce que Draco lui avait ordonné de le faire quand il avait accidentellement découvert l'entrée de la pièce (qu'Harry avait dissimulé derrière une tapisserie).

« Non mais je te jure. » grommela Draco, d'un ton irrité en fusillant le brun du regard, puis lorgnant sur toutes les lettres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce « Tu aurais pu tout de même faire un effort ! Et puis d'ailleurs si tu reçois autant de lettre que ça… comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu autant de hiboux débarquer dans la pièce ?»

Harry soupira, « J'ai ensorcelé la fenêtre pour que les hiboux étrangers déposent directement leur lettre dans le bureau. »

Draco haussa un sourcil regardant son vis-à-vis étrangement.

« Quoi ? » s'irrita Harry.

« T'es vraiment un cas Potter. » grinça Draco.

« Tu aurais fait pareil si tu recevais une centaine de lettres tous les jours. » se défendit le Gryffindor.

« Mouais, mouais… » grommela le blond, « En attendant tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge… ça fait déjà trois heures que tu es dedans et tu n'as absolument rien foutu !»

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta Harry, en montrant un carton rempli de lettres, « J'ai commencé à trier. Ce carton contient les déclarations d'amour et les demandes en mariage, l'autre là-bas ce sont les cadeaux et –»

« Attends… » coupa Draco, d'un ton amusé, « Tu reçois des déclarations d'amour et des demandes en mariage ? _Toi _?_ »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? » demanda le brun d'un ton agacé.

« Rien, rien… » ricana Draco, avec un sourire en coin, en piochant une lettre au hasard, « Voyons voir, _'' Cher Harry, Je sais que tu ne me connais pas…mais moi je te connais…'' _évidemment, c'est le Sauveur qui ne le connaîtrait pas ? _''Je te trouve très mignon et j'aimerais bien pouvoir te rencontrer un jour, parce que je rêve de pouvoir me marier avec toi !'' _Bah voyons… _'' Je sais qu'on pourrait s'entendre parce que je sais tout de toi et je serais prête à tout faire pour toi ! J'attends ta réponse avec impatience mon petit Harry.'' _»

Draco éclata de rire, tandis que le Survivant était devenu rouge écarlate. « Attends ! » ajouta Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Y'a même une photo ! Oh… Mince alors, elle est à poil… Non mais franchement les gens de nos jours n'ont aucune retenue ! Bon sinon à part ça elle pourrait être potable... »

« Fais voir ? » demanda Harry, mais alors qu'il essayait de prendre la photo Draco la mit hors de portée.

« Pourquoi faire ? » susurra-t-il, d'un ton dangereux, en brûlant la photo, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lui répondre de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. »

Mais il s'arrêta net en ouvrant une autre lettre. « Oh merde. » souffla-t-il, en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, « Tu viens d'apprendre que tu as engrossé l'une de tes fans ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de murmurer, « C'est une lettre que le ministère m'a envoyé il y a trois mois… Ils ont organisé une cérémonie pour fêter la mort de Voldemort… ça se passe demain … et je dois faire un discours. »

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris, « Mais tu n'es pas censé pouvoir te désister ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Si… » gémit Harry, « Mais la date limite c'était le mois dernier. »

« Et bien tu es dans la merde Potter… » commenta philosophiquement Draco.

Harry soupira, « Peut-être que si je vais au ministère… »

« Pour leur dire quoi ? Que la veille de la cérémonie tu ne peux pas y participer parce que tu n'avais pas lu leur lettre pour la simple raison que tu en avais marre de recevoir des lettres d'amour ? » se moqua le blond. « Mais bon si tu veux y aller libre à toi. »

**~ Retour à l'instant présent ~**

Draco était en plein délibération intérieure. Devait-il aller à la cérémonie du ministère et leur dire que le Survivant était momentanément – ou peut-être pour toujours – indisponible, attendre que Weasley ou Granger (ou peu importe qui) entre dans la pièce pour se rendre compte des dégâts, ou encore aller tuer les siamois (puisqu'il n'était plus à un crime près) et ensuite s'enfuir dans un autre pays ?

Il soupira, c'était complètement ridicule. De toute façon Harry ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement ! Après tout, môssieur avait survécu par deux fois au sortilège mortel, ce n'était pas une simple arme Muggles – fabriqué par des jumeaux détraqués et irresponsables- qui allait le tuer…. n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond eut un rire jaune, il était carrément dans la merde ! Puis fusillant du regard le petit boîtier noir qui était toujours dans sa main, il allait le détruire d'un coup de baguette quand soudainement un hibou au plumage multicolore s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Draco n'eut même pas besoin de se demander à _qui _appartenait ce hibou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé ? » grinça Draco, en déroulant le parchemin que le volatile lui tendait.

_Petite notice pratique pour les petits sorciers perdus. _

**~La veille ~ (après le départ de Draco)**

« Tu crois qu'il va l'utiliser ? » demanda Fred, d'un ton entendu.

« La question devrait plutôt être : _quand _crois-tu qu'il va l'utiliser. » corrigea George, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Assurément dans moins de trois jours. » affirma son jumeau, « Enfin ça, c'est s'il arrive à le faire fonctionner… »

« On aurait peut-être dû le donner à Harry finalement… » songea George à voix haute.

« Mais ça aurait été moins marrant… » rétorqua Fred.

« Mouais c'est vrai. » admit l'autre, « Mais faudrait lui envoyer une notice au cas où il casserait notre p'tit Harry. »

« Mais laissons-lui le temps de paniquer aussi… »

« Mais si on lui en laisse trop, il risque de faire des bêtises, genre enterrer le corps ou s'enfuir hors du pays… Donc on a qu'à dire –»

« Dix minutes après son utilisation. » conclurent-ils en cœur avec un sourire machiavélique.

**~ Retour à l'instant présent ~**

« Je vais tuer ces putains de siamois. » grinça Draco, en lisant la notice. « Ils n'auraient pas pu me l'envoyer plus tôt ? »

_« Dans une situation de crise tu dois être,  
>Tu ne voudras sûrement point m'écouter,<br>Mais si je puis me permettre,  
>Cher petit sorcier,<br>Le bouton centrale au maximum tu devrais tourner » _

Il y eut un léger temps de flottement où Draco se contentait de regarder le morceau de parchemin comme s'il espérait que le contenu se mette à changer… Mais au bout d'une minute, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

« Quoi… c'est tout ? » s'indigna-t-il.

Mais il relativisa en se disant que c'était mieux que rien et que connaissant les jumeaux diaboliques cela aurait pu être bien pire que ça.

« Donc tourner le bouton centrale au maximum…. » répéta Draco, en s'exécutant, lentement craignant que quelque chose de totalement surprenant et assez embêtant, bref quelque chose _typique _des siamois Weasley, ne surgisse.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant une petite lumière rouge s'allumer, en haut du boîtier et un nouveau message s'afficher sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours.

_« Maintenant que l'arme tu as déclenché,  
>Ta cible, à voix haute tu devras désigner,<br>Puis ton identité décliner,  
>Ô brave sorcier. » <em>

Draco se serait volontiers frapper la tête contre un mur, s'il n'avait pas autant de dignité.

« Bordel ! » cria-t-il, « Ils ne peuvent pas agir normalement pour une fois ? Mince alors, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !»

Soupirant, son regard passa successivement d'Harry au petit boîtier hésitant à faire ce qui était marqué ou non… Finalement se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas aggraver la situation de toute façon et qu'il avait déjà commencé alors autant finir il dit : « La cible est Harry James Potter et je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Durant un long moment rien ne se produisit. Tellement long que Draco crut qu'il s'était (encore) fait avoir par les jumeaux maléfiques. Puis…

**~ La veille ~**

Harry passa la porte de ses appartements d'un air passablement énervé, et son état s'aggrava quand il vit que Draco l'attendait un énorme sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sirotant une tasse de thé.

« Vu ta tête, on dirait que le ministère a refusé. » devina le blond.

« Mouais. » grogna le survivant, « Tu ne devais pas continuer à ranger les lettres ? »

« J'ai fini. » décréta Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, en haussant les épaules.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Déjà ? »

« Et bien oui… » se moqua le Slytherin, « Tu sais, Potter, il y a quelque chose de très pratique qu'on appelle une baguette, tu sais le truc qui te permet de lancer des sorts – de rangements par exemple. »

Le brun sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher : « QUOI ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé me démener à trier ces fichus lettres alors ? »

« Et bien je voulais voir quand tu te rappellerais que tu étais un sorcier… » répondit le vert et argent avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr il y avait aussi le fait que Draco voulait lire les lettres des fans du Survivant, mais ça il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à voix haute, il ne manquerait plus que le Gryffindor pense qu'il était jaloux !

« Et donc… » dit Draco, pour changer de sujet, «… tu comptes faire quoi pour le discours ? Pas que je doute de ton éloquence naturelle, Potter… mais il faut dire que tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour ça. »

Harry prit une mine dépité et se laissa tomber à côté de Draco. « Je veux pas y aller. » gémit-il, d'un ton boudeur.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… » commenta le blond, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Gryffindor soupira d'un air complètement abattu et se dirigea, vers son bureau d'un pas si lent qu'on avait l'impression qu'il marchait dans le couloir de la mort.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de n'y trouver aucune lettre, il était presque sûr que Draco avait dû brûler celles qu'il considérait comme « inutiles », soit la totalité.

Il sortit alors un parchemin et tenta d'écrire son discours. Les premières minutes furent infructueuses. Les minutes suivantes le furent encore plus. Au bout d'une demi-heure le résultat fut désastreux. Et après une heure Harry abandonna en fusillant son parchemin du regard.

« Draco. » appela-t-il alors d'un ton désespéré.

« Quoi ? » grommela ce dernier en entrant dans la pièce.

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard de chien battu que lui lançait Harry. Son regard passa alors successivement du parchemin remplie de rature au brun puis il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? » protesta Harry, « Je ne t'ai rien demandé encore ! »

« Autant pour moi, vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Je me disais que dans ta grande magnanimité tu pourrais m'aider dans mon discours… »

« Non. » répéta Draco, d'un ton nonchalant, « Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul alors à toi de t'en sortir. »

Et sur ces mots le blond tourna les talons, et son regard passa furtivement sur la nouvelle invention des jumeaux qu'il avait dissimulée dans un tiroir protégé à double fond. Un sourire moqueur fleurit alors sur son visage, si les jumeaux diaboliques pensaient qu'il allait céder si facilement à la tentation, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil !

Draco sortit alors un livre qu'il avait emprunté à Granger et s'allongea sur le lit à plat ventre, se délectant du fait que son amant devait sans aucun doute possible être en train de se triturer la cervelle pour trouver un semblant de discours potable.

**~Retour à l'instant présent ~**

« _Activation complète. Commande vocale activée. » _

Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant ce message s'affichait sur le boîtier noir. Son regard s'attarda alors à nouveau sur le parchemin et ce fut sans surprise qu'il y trouva un nouveau message.

_« Le détenteur de ce pouvoir à présent tu es,  
>Mais à ton avantage l'utiliser tu devrais.<br>De ta propre sagesse tu devras user,  
>Pour comprendre comment il pourrait fonctionner.<br>Cependant tu dois prendre conscience,  
>Que ta voix est ta seule chance,<br>De commander l'instant recherché,  
>Dont désir et plaisir sont les clefs. » <em>

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les lettres sont de plus en plus vagues et incompréhensibles ? » se demanda Draco, d'un ton irrité.

Et puis c'était quoi cette lettre qui ne servait à rien ? Les siamois ne viennent-ils pas juste de sous-entendre qu'il devrait trouver le fonctionnement de cette fichue invention tout seul ? Alors à quoi servait cette foutue notice ?

Soupirant, il étudia encore une fois attentivement le boîtier, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que s'il n'avait rien trouvé dix minutes plus tôt il ne trouverait rien maintenant. Mais ce fut à ce moment là que le brun commença à se réveiller au grand soulagement de Draco. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'avait pas été inquiet pour le brun, oh ça non ! Il était juste content d'avoir pu éviter la prison.

**~La veille ~**

Harry sortit du bureau la mine maussade, ne voulant pas songer au fait qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt de finir son discours. Il allait encore une fois se plaindre à Draco, quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi sur son livre… dans une position de totale vulnérabilité.

Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry, tandis qu'il marchait sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit, ne voulant pas réveiller le blond. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco ne devait pas être d'un un sommeil si profond que ça, car il ouvrit les yeux quand le brun fut sur le point de monter sur le lit.

« Potter… » chuchota Draco, d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Harry lui fit alors un grand sourire innocent et décida qu'il était peut-être même mieux pour son plan que le Slytherin soit déjà réveillé et bondit sur le lit avant que l'autre n'est le temps de réagir.

Harry s'assit habilement sur les fesses de Draco, et un énorme sourire typiquement Slytherin se glissa sur son visage, il se pencha alors doucement et souffla : « Et si je te faisais un petit massage ? »

Draco sembla comprendre immédiatement le danger de sa position et de sa situation car il écarquilla les yeux et commença à se tortiller pour essayer de faire descendre Harry, mais c'était trop tard.

D'un geste habile et contrôler le brun fit glisser sa main le long du dos de Draco et s'arrêta vers le bas, au niveau du creux de ses reins, ce qui immobilisa efficacement le blond, qui semblait retenir son souffle.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Potter. » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents, « Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me convaincras de faire _ton _fichu discours ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry, d'un ton faussement surpris, en appuyant doucement et faisant de léger mouvement de rotation du pouce sur cette zone.

« Bordel, arrête ça. » haleta Draco.

Le blond ne pouvait pas voir le brun, mais il était persuadé que celui-ci devait avoir un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Bien que les effets de la dernière invention des jumeaux (les oreilles de chat) se soient estompés étrangement cette zone avait gardé cet effet dévastateur sur Draco, et depuis que ce fichu Gryffindor l'avait découvert, il en profitait à chaque occasion !

« Pourquoi ? » susurra Harry, en accentuant ses mouvements « ça te dérange ? Je voulais te faire du bien pourtant…. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement de s'y échapper, il savait par expérience que si le Gryffindor parvenait à lui faire émettre le moindre son, il serait perdu à jamais. Et foi de Malfoy il n'allait certainement pas faire ce fichu discours !

« Saleté de faux Gryffindor. » grinça Draco, entre ses dents, il dut encore une fois se mordre violemment la lèvre suite à une autre caresse plus appuyée du rouge et or. Il serra les poings en sentant son sexe se durcir et maudit le Gryffindor pour être aussi doué pour le chauffer et lui-même pour se laisser chauffer aussi facilement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » sourit Harry, en retour, d'un ton innocent, en retirant les vêtements du blond d'un coup de baguette, puis il murmura quelque chose et des cordes apparurent de nulle part et ligotèrent les mains de Draco au lit.

Draco aurait volontiers répliqué vertement quelque chose au brun, si ce dernier ne venait pas de faufiler sa main jusqu'à son érection, lui coupant ainsi efficacement le souffle.

« Arrête…. » haleta Draco, en étouffant un gémissement.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua Harry, d'une voix suave, en bougeant très lentement sa main sur le sexe du blond, gardant l'autre sur le creux de ses reins, ce qui fit cambrer Draco. « D'après ce que je sens, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger au contraire…. »

« J-j-je… » balbutia Draco, qui sentait sa raison partir petit à petit, « Je ne – Merlin, arrête. »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison. » répliqua le brun, d'un ton amusé.

Mais alors que Draco tentait de parler, Harry accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur son sexe et se pencha pour suçoter le creux des reins du blond.

Draco retint son souffle et ferma très fort les yeux pour faire appel à sa dernière once de raison et rassembler ce qui restait de sa volonté… Ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir. Il ne devait pas laisser Harry gagner ! Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible ! Il devait résister, même si c'était tellement bon, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie se laisser aller et – NON pas bon, ne pas y penser, ne pas gémir, ne pas –

« Hmmmm…..c'est si bon.. » gémit Draco, malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir.

Harry eut alors un énorme sourire victorieux et entama la seconde partie de son plan : la persuasion.

Avec un sourire sadique, il stoppa les mouvements de sa main, mais la garda sur l'érection du blond, et souffla doucement sur la zone qu'il avait suçoté.

Draco tressaillit et poussa un gémissement de frustration.

« H-H-Harry. » balbutia-t-il.

« Oui ? » sourit le Gryffindor sur un ton innocent.

« Tu – je – j'ai besoin de –» gémit le blond, en essayant d'avoir un minimum de cohérence.

« Tu veux que je finisse, Draco ? » susurra Harry, « _Tu veux que je te fasse jouir, si violemment que tu ne te rappelleras plus de ton nom ? » _

La dernière partie de la phrase fut prononcée en Parseltongue et Draco ne put que frémir violemment de plaisir en l'entendant.

« Pas çaaa…. » gémit-il.

« Je vois que le Parseltongue a toujours autant d'effet sur toi… » commenta Harry, avec satisfaction, en effleurant doucement le creux des reins de Draco, avec son doigt.

« Harry. » dit Draco, d'un ton suppliant, en tentant de bouger son bassin pour créer une friction entre le drap et son érection, mais Harry le maintenait efficacement et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. « S-s'il-te-plait… »

« Je ne sais pas… » chuchota le brun, d'un ton faussement hésitant, « Tu m'aideras pour mon discours ? »

« N-non. » grinça le blond.

« Oh, c'est dommage alors… tu devras te débrouiller tout seul… mais ça doit être _dur _dans ta position, non ? »

Draco serra encore plus les poings, merlin il avait tellement envie, tellement besoin de jouir. Il était si excité que cela en devenait douloureux.

« Harry. » supplia-t-il, en sentant les larmes de frustrations monter.

« Dis-moi que tu feras mon discours Draco. » exigea Harry, d'un ton sadique.

« J-je… » balbutia le blond.

« Dis-le ! » répéta le Gryffindor en traçant des arabesques le long du bas du dos du vert et argent.

« Oh Merlin… » haleta Draco, « Oui, oui ! D'accord je vais le faire ! Alors par pitié, Harry ! Je- j'ai vraiment besoin de – »

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry et d'un geste habile, il fit de rapides va-et-vient sur l'érection de Draco, s'attirant un cri de plaisir tandis que ce dernier se cambra, bougeant des hanches pour tenter d'avoir encore plus de contact avec la main du brun.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco jouit dans un cri rauque et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la respiration saccadée.

« Tu…es…vraiment…un…salaud….Potter. » souffla-t-il, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Harry eut un rictus et libéra Draco des cordes qui l'emprisonnaient puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue : « J'ai eu un excellent professeur. »

**~ Retour à l'instant présent ~**

Harry papillonna des yeux et se redressa d'un air embrouillé, que venait-il de se passer ? Regardant autour de lui il remarqua que Draco l'observait d'un air étrange, puis enfin tout lui revint.

D'un mouvement brusque il se releva et fusilla le blond du regard : « Tu m'as tiré dessus ! »

« Tu m'avais énervé à stresser pour un rien ! Et puis je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » se justifia le Slytherin d'un ton agacé, « En plus je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça ferait ça ! »

« La bonne affaire. » ironisa Harry, « Tu crois que c'est une excuse valable ? D'où tu sors ça d'ailleurs ? C'est un pistolet ! Une arme à feu très dangereux dans le monde Muggles !»

« C'est une invention des jumeaux. » grommela Draco.

Harry se figea, puis écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, « Merde. »

Puis il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'inspecter de la tête au pied devant le miroir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que tout semblait normal. « _Semblait » _étant le mot clef. Il se tourna alors vers Draco en plissant les yeux.

« Quelles sont les effets de cette invention ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton suspicieux.

Draco haussa les épaules, « Si je le savais je ne me serais pas emmerdé à me triturer la tête pendant plus de vingt minutes ! »

Harry plissa encore plus les yeux, mais son regard tomba alors sur l'horloge qui se trouvait juste derrière et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur: « Merde la cérémonie. On règlera ce problème plus tard.»

« Cela sera fait selon votre désir votre altesse. » se moqua Draco, en s'inclinant légèrement, mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry s'immobiliser et lui jeter un regard étrange. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête, « Rien, ça doit être mon imagination. Dépêchons-nous. »

Il sortit de la pièce et Draco allait faire de même, mais il remarqua alors qu'il tenait encore à la main le boîtier et allait le déposer sur la table quand une chose lui sauta aux yeux.

La flèche rouge qui se trouvait sur l'écran ne se trouvait plus sur la première graduation mais sur la deuxième. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait signifier, puis fourra l'objet dans sa poche avant de sortir de la pièce. Il y réfléchirait pendant le discours d'Harry.

**~Quelques instants plus tôt ~**

Draco levait les yeux au ciel en voyant Harry faire les cent pas dans la pièce, son stress étant presque palpable.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton agacé, « Arrêtes de bouger partout et pose tes fesses sur le canapé. »

L'interpellé l'ignora, continuant à bouger en long, en large et en travers dans la pièce, ses yeux rivés sur le discours que_ Draco _lui avait fait la veille. D'ailleurs rien que le fait d'y penser, agaçait Draco. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, qu'il avait réussi à se faire manipuler aussi _facilement _que ça, c'était un comble tout de même qu'un _Gryffindor _puisse le manipuler lui le prince des _Slytherins. _

« Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel Gryffindor. » se rappela intérieurement Draco, « C'était Potter. »

Et peut-être que dans un certain sens, c'était encore pire.

Draco soupira et observa à nouveau son amant, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Potter… tu comptes te rendre à la cérémonie dans cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, « Je ne sais pas comment c'est, chez les Muggles, mais dans le monde sorcier ça fait mauvais genre quand tu te présentes à une cérémonie officielle vêtue uniquement d'une chemise et d'un boxer. »

Harry s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et baissa les yeux. Il poussa un couinement de surprise en se rendant compte qu'effectivement il n'avait pas de pantalon. Il se précipita alors vers la salle de bain sous le regard moqueur et amusé de Draco.

Ce dernier profitant du fait que le brun était dans la salle de bain, sortit l'invention (qu'il n'allait certainement _pas _utiliser) des jumeaux maléfiques pour l'examiner de plus près.

C'était un objet assez étrange qui avait une forme en L, et quelque chose d'étrange reliait les deux côté, formant un espace juste assez grand pour que le blond puisse y passer un doigt… Il y avait aussi un trou sur le côté le plus long de l'objet comme si quelque chose pouvait en sortir… Draco avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où.

Il essaya alors de placer son doigt dans l'espace, et remarqua que l'objet prenait exactement la forme de sa main, il pouvait même dans cette position appuyer sur cette espèce de chose bizarre dont la forme était légèrement arrondie.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rappela ! C'était dans la boîte à image ! Mais ses souvenirs étaient assez flous et il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose à part comment l'homme tenait l'objet.

« Alors si je me rappelle bien…. » chuchota Draco en levant l'objet et le dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il appuya alors sur la chose arrondie, mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry en sortit et il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de surprise.

_Bang !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ! <strong>

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

La suite pour le nouvel an, normalement ^^

Joyeux Noël !

See Ya !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Vous, vous en doutez rien est à moi ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute de demander à JKR de me les passer -' par contre les Wizzy products sont à moi :p

**Rating : **M (PWP, âme sensible, homophobe s'abstenir !)

**Note :**Quatrième OS ( encore un Two-shot ^^) de cette série des Wizzy.

**Résumé : **« Le pardon n'est parfois qu'une figure de la vengeance… C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux prendre garde à ne pas se faire fusiller par derrière. » Ou comment un simple objet Muggles peut dominer le plus brave des Gryffindors.

MERCI à Chaimette pour sa correction !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p><strong>Wizzy Bang (part 2) <strong>

Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le discours d'Harry, de toute façon il le connaissait puisque c'était lui qui l'avait écrit, non le blond essayait plutôt de résoudre l'énigme qu'était le pistolet/boîtier… D'après les pseudos indices qu'avaient bien voulu lui donner les siamois, il en avait déduit que cette invention fonctionnait avec sa voix…et qu'à un moment il avait dû le déclencher puisque la flèche rouge avait bougé d'un cran. La question était maintenant de savoir quand, mais surtout _comment. _Ah oui, il devait aussi trouver quels effets auraient cette invention sur le brun… En clair, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Soupirant d'exaspération il relut pour la énième fois l'indice qu'il avait eu, mais cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, après tout il avait déjà compris qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose, mais étant donné qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le mot 'clef' il n'était pas plus avancé. Et puis rien dans le comportement d'Harry ne lui avait signalé le fait que l'invention se soit déclenchée…

Draco fronça les sourcils, à moins que…

**~ HPDM~**

Harry déglutit avec nervosité tandis qu'il montait sur l'estrade et faisait face à plus de 1300 personnes qui le regardaient fixement comme s'il était une bête de foire. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était parce qu'il devait faire un discours devant toutes ses personnes qu'il était nerveux après tout même si Draco avait été contraint de le faire, il lui avait écrit un très bon discours, non en fait c'était surtout à cause du petit mot qui était à présent roulé en boule et froissé dans sa poche.

**~Quelques minutes plus tôt ~**

Harry arriva passablement essoufflé devant le ministre, Draco dans ses talons.

« Excusez-moi d'être en retard, Kingsley, nous avons eu quelques soucis. » dit Harry, en reprenant son souffle, et lançant un regard éloquent à Draco.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » s'inquiéta le ministre, « Tu avais l'air plutôt préoccupé hier… »

« Oh non rien de capital… » le rassura Harry, « Vous savez, des histoires de couples… »

« _Ouais sauf que pour les couples normaux l'un n'essaye pas d'assassiner l'autre avec un pistolet… » _songea Harry, avec un rire jaune.

Kingsley hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif, « Quoiqu'il en soit je suis content que tu ais pu te libérer, nous allons commencer avec ton discours… Comme ça tu seras débarrassé, je sais à quel point tu détestes ce genre de chose… » ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Harry eut un léger sourire et le remercia discrètement.

« Bonne chance. » dit Draco, d'un ton sarcastique en se mêlant à la foule.

Harry le regardait parti d'un air suspicieux, il n'aimait pas le fait que le blond n'ait pas encore prit l'occasion de se plaindre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car Kingsley lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait amical et rassurant : « Commence à marcher vers l'estrade par ce petit couloir et attends au niveau des escaliers, quelqu'un viendra t'appeler quand tu devras monter. »

Le Gryffindor hocha la tête et s'exécuta, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la moitié du parcours que quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant se figea, il reconnaissait cette voix, oh que oui il la connaissait, et elle marchait même par deux d'habitude. Décidant de l'ignorer pour des raisons de sécurité, Harry continua à marcher sans même se retourner, mais il se fit alors agripper l'épaule.

« Fred… » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents, « Quelle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé être avec ton alter égo en train de concocter des putains de plans pour convaincre Draco de me tirer dessus ? »

Fred leva alors les mains en signe de paix, tandis qu'il affichait un sourire enjôleur, « Du calme… ce n'était nullement dans mes intentions de pousser ton cher et tendre de t'assassiner toi le sauveur de l'humanité… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, « Evidemment… » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, « Tu lui as donné ce pistolet pour qu'on s'en serve comme décoration intérieure peut-être ? »

« ça pourrait être une bonne idée… » affirma Fred, avec un grand sourire innocent, « Je suis persuadé qu'il va à merveille avec la couleur de tes meubles. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, « Je t'étranglerai bien, mais j'ai un discours à faire dans peu de temps, alors on va passer la partie où tu essayes de te justifier pendant que j'essayerai de te tuer, et aborder directement le vif du sujet. »

Le sourire du rouquin se transforma en un sourire en coin et il se pencha légèrement vers le Survivant en chuchotant : « Et si je te donnais un petit avantage sur le p'tit blond ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, « Je t'écoute. »

« Je savais que tu saurais être raisonnable… » sourit Fred, « C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré. » Il lui fourra alors discrètement un morceau de papier dans la main et lui expliqua d'un ton complice, « C'est l'explication en détail de comment fonctionne cette invention, fais en bon usage. »

Puis avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il s'en alla, lui faisant un signe de salut de la main un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Harry soupira, « ça doit bien les faire marrer cette situation… »

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'aux escaliers où il devait attendre et déplia le morceau de papier que lui avait donné Fred. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement toute la feuille et il blêmit.

« Monsieur Potter ? » appela alors une voix en haut de l'escalier, « C'est à vous. »

Le Survivant hocha la tête et fourra le papier dans sa poche.

**~Retour à l'instant présent~**

Harry commença à réciter son discours tout en cherchant du regard le blond, il savait que ce dernier tenterait de trouver comment fonctionnait l'invention et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne trouverait pas pendant qu'Harry faisait son discours. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait…

_« Bordel ! » _songea-t-il, en maudissant mentalement les jumeaux Weasley, « _Quelle idée de créer une invention comme ça dans un moment pareil ! » _

Bon, il était vrai qu'il devait admettre que c'était brillant, et que c'était sans doute la meilleure invention qu'ils n'aient jamais créé, mais tout de même, ils auraient pu choisir un autre moment, ou la lui donné au lieu de confier ça à Draco…

Harry serra les poings, il devait se préparer à l'éventualité que Draco trouve le fonctionnement de l'objet durant son discours… Harry était d'ailleurs sûr que son étrange comportement de tout à l'heure, avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne devait absolument rien laisser paraître ou le Slytherin en profiterait à coup sûr !

**~HPDM~**

Draco réfléchissait à vive allure, il était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien vu d'inhabituel dans le comportement d'Harry, sauf durant un infime instant où il s'était immobilisé… L'invention avait dû se déclencher à ce moment là…

Qu'avait-il dit à ce moment là déjà ?

« Tout…. Non ce n'était pas…. » marmonna discrètement le blond, « Cela… hum… »

« Malfoy. » l'appela alors une voix non loin de lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant cette voix, comment l'oublier après tout ? C'était l'une des sources principales de tous ses problèmes (l'autre étant ce cher Survivant évidemment).

« Weasley. » susurra Draco, d'une voix mielleuse, « On a perdu sa moitié, où est l'autre siamois ? Parti donner une autre découverte du siècle à quelqu'un, pour qu'il commette un acte terroriste ? »

Weasley haussa un sourcil surpris, « Tu as commis un acte terroriste ? »

« J'ai failli tuer le sauveur de l'humanité. » grinça Draco, à voix basse, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une foule en adoration devant ledit sauveur, « Si ça ce n'est pas un acte terroriste… »

« Hm… » fit Wesley en essayant manifestement de cacher son amusement, «… c'est vrai que notre p'tit Harry n'est pas n'importe qui… Tu crois que le fait qu'on teste nos inventions sur lui soit considéré comme du terrorisme aussi ?»

Draco eut mentalement un rire jaune, si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir échapper à la prison…

« Bref… » dit-il, en écartant le sujet d'un mouvement de la main, « Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, où est l'autre jumeau diabolique ? »

« Oh… » fit Weasley, en faisant un geste vague de la main, « Il se promène quelque part… »

Draco plissa les yeux, c'était louche, très louche même.

« Et où se promène-t-il exactement ? »

Weasley lui offrit un grand sourire innocent, « Je dirais qu'il était près d'un certain brun, il y a quelques instants… mais j'avoue l'avoir perdu de vue après ça… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, prêt d'Harry… Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley irait voir Harry ? Soudainement son visage s'éclaira et il fusilla le rouquin du regard, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a donné à Potter ? »

Weasley eut un grand sourire, « Tu es vraiment perspicace, Malfoy, c'est sans doute pour ça que tu es mon préféré… » Mais un regard noir de Draco le convainquit de répondre _immédiatement _à la question, « Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr… Mais si j'essaye de penser comme Fred… Et bien il a dû essayer d'avantager Harry en lui donnant quelque chose de très utile… comme une notice complète par exemple… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous l'outrage, « Tu veux dire que Potter sait maintenant comment marche cette foutue invention ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances, oui. » admit Weasley avec un énorme sourire.

Draco soupira, puis lança alors un regard déterminé vers le rouquin, « Et je suppose que si tu es venu me voir ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'annoncer ça… »

« Non en effet… » sourit Weasley, un air calculateur sur le visage, « Que dirais-tu de rattraper ton avantage ? »

Draco sourit également, « Je t'écoute. »

**~HPDM~**

George sortait de la salle, en sifflotant d'un air joyeux.

« Tu n'étais pas censé lui dire le fonctionnement de l'invention… » glissa une voix familière non loin de lui.

George sourit, « Toi non plus frangin. L'accord avait été de laisser Malfoy chercher tout seul…et de ne pas révéler le fonctionnement à qui que ce soit…»

« L'accord… » rétorqua Fred, «… était caduque dès le départ, puisqu'il était évident qu'Harry était largement désavantagé, alors je n'ai fait que remettre les compteurs à zéro... Et je te signale que toi non plus tu n'as pas respecté l'accord… Qu'as-tu dit exactement à Malfoy ?»

« Juste le nécessaire… » répondit l'autre. « Il est assez intelligent pour trouver le reste tout seul. »

« Bon… » conclut Fred, « Je suppose que maintenant que les deux sont presque à égalité… »

« ça risque de devenir drôlement intéressant…. » acheva George, avec un sourire en coin. « Mais n'oublie pas Freddy à partir de maintenant aucun de nous n'interfère… à moins que tu ne veuilles annuler le pari… ce que je comprendrais…»

« Oh que non. » rétorqua son frère, « Je compte bien gagner ce petit pari. »

Ils échangèrent alors un sourire complice, en se demandant comment réagiraient les deux concernés s'ils apprenaient que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient des paris sur eux…

**~HPDM~**

Harry affichait un regard déterminé tout en continuant d'énoncer son discours. Il devait absolument tenir jusqu'à la fin. Il arriva à la moitié quand soudainement il sentit les effets de l'invention se manifester.

« _Merde. » _jura-t-il, intérieurement, en s'assénant au calme et continuant son discours sans rien laisser paraître.

Il ne devait absolument pas réagir… Il était hautement possible que Draco n'ait utilisé l'invention que par pur hasard comme la première fois, de ce fait si Harry faisait quoi que ce soit d'anormal, le Slytherin risquerait de comprendre, et ça, il ne pouvait surtout pas se le permettre.

« _Ou alors… _» songea-t-il, « _Il est également possible que Draco ait déjà compris comment marche cette fichue invention… et qu'il s'amuse à voir mes réactions en ce moment… ça lui ressemblerait bien ce genre de comportement…» _

Dans ce cas, c'était une raison de plus, pour ne rien laisser paraître, comme s'il allait laisser Draco lui faire perdre la face !

Harry plissa alors légèrement les yeux tout en continuant de lire son discours. Si jamais la situation dégénérait réellement il pourrait toujours couper le discours – bien sûr cela alerterait immédiatement Draco, alors il ne fallait le faire qu'en dernier recours…

Son regard chercha encore une fois le blond parmi la foule et finalement il parvint à le voir, il fallait dire que la couleur de cheveux de ce dernier était reconnaissable parmi des milliers.

Draco était assez proche de l'estrade, nota malgré lui Harry…

_« __Le Wizzy Bang ne marche que dans un rayon de moins de 10 mètres__. » _

… assez proche pour qu'Harry puisse voir le sourire en coin qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du Slytherin, qui semblait fixer attentivement le brun.

Harry lui rendit un sourire insolent et poursuivit son discours l'air de rien.

**~HPDM~**

Draco observait fixement le brun, tandis que ce dernier lisait son discours comme si tout était normal, puis son regard émeraude croisa celui-ci de Draco et il lui lança un sourire insolent, comme pour lui dire que cela ne l'affectait aucunement.

Oh oui, il aurait pu croire que tout était normal, s'il n'avait pas vu les yeux du Survivant se voiler durant un court instant, mais ça aurait pu être un effet de son imagination, non en fait la preuve que l'invention avait bel et bien marché résidait évidemment dans le boîtier…

Draco loucha légèrement vers l'objet, et eut la satisfaction de voir que la flèche avait encore changé de position.

**~Quelques minutes plus tôt ~**

« Tu vois Malfoy… » expliqua Weasley à voix basse en montrant le boîtier que Draco avait dans la main, « C'est un _désiromètre_… »

Draco cligna des yeux. « Un quoi ? »

« Un dé-si-ro-mè-tre. » répéta Weasley en articulant bien tous les mots. « C'est une machine qui permet de mesurer l'intensité du désir de quelqu'un. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco regarda plus attentivement le boitier ou désiromètre. La flèche ne se trouvait plus au deuxième cran, comme le blond l'avait remarqué plutôt mais était redescendue au premier cran, soit zéro, si Draco comprenait bien.

Mais dans ce cas, si cette chose permettait réellement de mesurer le désir de quelqu'un, cela voulait dire qu'Harry en avait ressenti tout à l'heure ?

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce truc ne sert qu'à mesurer le désir de Potter, Weasley. » grinça alors Draco.

Un sourire narquois apparut alors sur le visage du rouquin, « Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Malfoy, je n'ai fait que t'expliquer l'_une _des fonctionnalités de cet objet si formidable… »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Voyons, Malfoy… réfléchis, ne t'avons-nous pas envoyé une notice tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu parles d'une notice. » marmonna Draco, mais déjà son esprit tournait à vive allure.

_Que ta voix est ta seule chance,  
>De commander l'instant recherché,<br>Dont plaisir et désir sont les clefs. _

Le visage du blond s'éclaira, mais bien sûr c'était évident ! Il se demandait réellement comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt, c'était marqué noir sur blanc ! '' Plaisir et _désir _sont les clefs_''_

Il se souvenait à présent des paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant que le Survivant n'agisse étrangement : « _Cela sera fait selon votre _désir _votre altesse… » _

« A chaque fois que je prononce le mot clef, le désiromètre augmentera d'un cran c'est ça ? » demanda Draco, d'un air victorieux.

« Tu es très perspicace comme mec… je savais que tu trouverais l'idée générale… » sourit Weasley. « Mais dans le détail c'est un peu plus complexe que ça…»

**~Retour à l'instant présent ~**

Draco continuait de fixer le Survivant, avec un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il ne pouvait être qu'admiratif du self-control d'Harry, après tout seul un observateur confirmé aurait pu remarquer les infimes changements qui s'étaient produits…

Mais après tout cela n'aurait pas été amusant, si l'adversaire cédait aussi facilement… Oui, c'était pour ça que jouer contre Harry était toujours aussi intéressant et stimulant… Et foi de Malfoy, il allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir _forcé _à lui écrire ce fichu discours !

Dans son esprit résonnait les paroles de Weasley quelques instants plus tôt, « _Mais dans le détail c'est un peu plus complexe que ça… Imagine par exemple que tu prononces plusieurs fois le mot clef dans un laps de temps très court, que se passerait-il ? Je vois qu'à ton expression tu as compris… Oui, les effets s'additionneront et créera un effet dévastateur sur la cible… » _

« _Désireux _est le _désiré_ de ressentir encore plus de _désir_, _désirant _lui aussi _désirer _de toute son âme… » souffla-t-il, d'un ton sadique.

**~HPDM~**

Harry sentit des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahir et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas flancher, d'ailleurs il sentait ses jambes trembler légèrement mais rien de perceptible à l'œil nu heureusement pour lui. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur Draco et il plissa les yeux en avisant l'expression satisfaite qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

« _Ok… il est au courant. » _songea-t-il. Il en était persuadé maintenant, et il savait aussi que Draco devait s'amuser à le torturer comme un fou, ce _salaud. _

Inconsciemment son regard s'attarda trop longtemps sur son amant et dériva malgré vers ses lèvres puis son cou découvert dans lequel Harry n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'y passer la langue, suçotant légèrement pour faire frémir et gémir le blond… Puis sadiquement souffler sur la zone pour lui faire perdre la tête et –

Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux de surprise et secoua mentalement la tête pour se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas bon… pas bon du tout même.

« _D'accord alors règle de survie n°1 : Ne surtout pas regarder Draco, avant la fin du discours ! » _se dit Harry, en se raclant la gorge et continuant de lire.

Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas ignorer le fait que son corps semblait être en feu, signe que l'invention avait toujours effet sur lui, même s'il ne se mettait pas à imaginer Draco et lui dans des situations érotiques.

Mais un nouveau problème se posait maintenant… Puisque Draco était au courant, il devait mettre fin au discours le plus vite possible ou au moins tenter d'être moins _vulnérable _aux _attaques _du Slytherin. Mais comment ? Couper le discours serait comme une défaite face au blond, dans cette bataille qui venait de s'instaurer tacitement entre eux… Et malgré sa position d'infériorité, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre.

Harry regarda brièvement ce qui lui restait à lire. Ça lui semblait difficile de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin, difficile, mais pas impossible, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté !

« _Et d'informations… » _ajouta-t-il mentalement…

Il était vrai que Draco semblait avoir compris le principe de cette invention… Mais jusqu'où en savait-il ? Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait tirer profit de ça… enfin du moins il l'espérait… sinon il n'aurait plus aucune autre porte de sortie…

« _Il y a différents « niveaux » dans le désiromètre, tant que la flèche reste rouge, cela voudra qu'un certain seuil n'a pas été dépassé et que la victime aura toujours un certain contrôle sur elle-même, cela dépendra évidemment de sa volonté… Cependant tout sera fini, si la flèche devient bleue. »_

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la flèche ne devenait bleue que si la flèche rouge atteignait le dernier cran… Mais cela voulait aussi dire que tant que la flèche restait rouge il avait une chance de s'en sortir… Et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle le reste ! Plus qu'une dizaine de ligne à lire !

**~HPDM~**

Draco se délectait de voir Harry tenter de lutter contre les effets de l'invention, mais il avait bien vu et senti les regards brûlants du brun sur lui, signe qu'Harry n'y arrivait pas si bien que ça…

Il le savait ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Survivant ne craque, cependant du temps il n'en avait presque plus, après tout le brun allait bientôt finir son discours et Draco perdrait sa chance de l'humilier en public…

« _Peut-être que je devrais passer à la vitesse supérieure… » _pensa-t-il, en jetant un regard à la dérobé au désiromètre…

La flèche n'avait pas encore atteint la moitié de la « jauge » et –

Draco se figea en se rendant compte que la flèche redescendait petit à petit. Son regard se tourna alors immédiatement vers Harry, qui arborait une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. On aurait pu croire que la cause de cette concentration était le discours, mais Draco n'était pas dupe… au contraire, il comprit immédiatement les intentions du brun.

« _Le salaud ! Il essaye d'imaginer des scènes horribles pour baisser son désir ! » _

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina alors sur son visage, « _Ah ouais, Potter, tu veux jouer à ça ? » _

«_Ah oui, Malfoy, il faut aussi, que tu saches, qu'il existe des « raccourcis »… par exemple si jamais ça te fatigue de répéter plusieurs fois le même mot, pour atteindre une certaine intensité, il te suffirait de … » _

« Et si ton désir atteignait les trois quarts de cette jauge, comment réagirais-tu Potter ? » susurra-t-il à voix basse, en regardant d'un air sadique la flèche monter jusqu'aux trois quarts.

« _…donner un chiffre, ou une proportion, en plus du mot clef. » _

**~HPDM~**

Harry sentit une nouvelle vague, fracassante s'abattre sur lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Bordel, ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, c'était tellement puissant et dévastateur et il se sentait si fébrile et brûlant de désir, qu'il avait l'impression qu'un simple effleurement de la part de Draco, le rendrait complètement fou…

Il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder Draco pour s'imaginer en train de le déshabiller et lui faire subir les plus délicieux supplices, le torturer, le voir perdre définitivement pied, l'entendre gémir des mots incohérents, le sentir trembler sous le coup du plaisir…Merlin, il le voulait tellement…

Mais une petite alarme s'alluma dans sa tête, lui rappelant l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait et surtout pourquoi il ne devait surtout PAS se laisser aller ! Cependant cela lui était de plus en plus difficile de réfléchir, peu importe le commencement cela se terminait toujours avec un Draco nu, ou très peu habillé… Oh bordel rien que le fait de penser son prénom l'entraînait dans des fantasmes…

Impossible donc, d'essayer de penser à des choses dégoûtantes comme il le faisait tout à l'heure.

Harry serra les poings, sentant sa volonté disparaître de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, mince alors ! Il ne restait plus que quelques lignes ! Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre si proche du but ?

« _Réfléchis, Harry, réfléchis, réfléchis ! NON tu ne penses pas à D… » _

_« Avertissement : Le Wizzy Bang a un effet secondaire sur l'utilisateur : il insuffle une impression de puissance et donc entraine une forte possessivité ! » _

Harry inspira, tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur ses lèvres, il allait tenir, il ne restait plus que deux lignes après tout !

« _Tu veux que j'exprime mon désir, Draco ? Et bien ne t'inquiète pas je vais le faire et à fond même ! » _

**~HPDM~**

Draco le savait, Harry était en train de craquer, c'était tellement dommage… à deux lignes de la fin. Mais il fallait croire que Draco était le plus fort à ce jeu-là ! Jetant un coup d'œil aux désiromètre, il avisa avec une grande satisfaction que la flèche se rapprochait de plus en plus du maximum.

Il jeta alors un regard arrogant au Survivant, mais il se figea complètement en se rendant compte de ce que faisait le brun.

Môsieur le Survivant jetait des regards de braise à une poufiasse (fausse) blonde du premier rang et le regardait comme si elle était la dernière friandise à la mode et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie la bouffer. Comment osait-il ? Ce n'était pas elle qu'il devait regarder ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! De la d'où il était, Draco pouvait voir l'intensité du regard du brun, c'était si limite si ce salaud n'essayait pas de la déshabiller du regard !

« _Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » _

Draco allait éteindre le désiromètre, mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique, pourquoi Harry ferait-il quelque chose comme ça tout d'un coup ? Il essayait sans aucun doute de manipuler Draco, mais le Slytherin ne se laisserait certainement pas faire, après tout il avait vu clair dans son jeu et – Bordel Harry venait de faire un clin d'œil à cette pouffiasse et s'humectait les lèvres de manières totalement aguicheuse !

Et cette pouffiasse osait rougir, et paraître intéressée en plus ! Non mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était pris ou quoi ?

**~HPDM~**

Harry força son regard à ne pas dériver sur Draco, et tenta plutôt de se concentrer sur une blonde insipide au premier rang, qui ne valait rien face au Slytherin, mais qui ferait certainement l'affaire pour son plan.

Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui fut Draco, au contraire, il parvenait à reformer chaque petit détail du corps de Draco, chaque zone sensible… Il s'imaginait en train de les effleurer, les taquiner, les torturer, jusqu'à ce que le blond en perde la tête…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes… Il pouvait sentir les regards furieux de Draco sur lui et avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie d'arrêter tout de suite son discours, descendre de l'estrade et –

Merde. Il ne devait pas penser à ça… Mince alors ! Harry allait bientôt atteindre sa limite…Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas toujours réagi, et arrêté ça ? Avait-il compris le plan d'Harry ? Quand bien même il aurait dû être incapable de réprimer ce sentiment de jalousie, après tout, il était déjà naturellement jaloux et possessif, sans avoir besoin des effets secondaires de l'invention !

Il énonça la dernière ligne de son discours avec une extrême difficulté, et crut qu'il allait céder à la tentation, mais un instant avant qu'il ne craque, il sentit son désir diminuer petit à petit, et un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il termina alors son discours par des remerciements généraux et des banalités avant de descendre de l'estrade jetant un regard victorieux à Draco, qui semblait furieux d'être tombé dans un piège si grossier.

« Un problème, Draco ? » sourit Harry, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es qu'un fichu manipulateur, Potter. » grinça en retour le blond, en fusillant du regard la fille qui était au premier rang et qui semblait vouloir approcher Harry.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » rétorqua le Gryffindor, d'un ton moqueur. « Je n'ai absolument rien fait à part lire mon discours… »

Draco se tut un instant, avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne s'installe sur son visage, « Dis-moi, Potter j'espère que tu cours vite… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux…

Draco se contenta d'afficher un rictus sadique, « Peut-être parce que ton _désir _montera au _maximum _et que tu auras du mal à te contrôler même devant toutes ces personnes ? »

Harry eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur avant de ressentir comme une explosion à l'intérieur de lui… Il avait l'impression d'être fiévreux tellement sa chaleur corporel avait augmenté et il sentait que tous ses pores recherchaient le contact avec Draco…

Draco… il avait tellement envie de lui, tellement besoin de le sentir contre lui, sur lui, en lui.

« Draco… » suffoqua presqu'Harry, en regardant le blond d'un air si désireux que cela fit frémir le blond malgré lui.

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à regretter sa décision, peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça d'avoir fait ça ici… surtout que…

« _Par contre Malfoy, il faut que je te prévienne une chose, si jamais une personne atteint le niveau maximal dans le désiromètre, il est impossible de faire marche-arrière… donc si tu l'utilises il faudra allait jusqu'au bout… » _

Draco inspira profondément, reculant légèrement tandis qu'Harry avançait, il jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit que toutes les personnes les regardaient avec une immense curiosité.

Définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« Harry… » chuchota-t-il, en prenant le brun par le bras, tout en gardant une certaine distance de ''sécurité'', « On va le faire d'accord ? »

« Oh oui… » gémit l'autre à son oreille, « J'en ai tellement envie, _maintenant… » _

« Ok, ok… » essaya de le calmer Draco, « Mais pas ici… Tu n'as pas envie que toutes ces personnes ne nous voient n'est-ce pas ? Il faut retourner dans tes appartements… Tu peux faire ça ? »

Harry semblait reprendre un éclair de lucidité, car il hocha la tête, mais immédiatement après, ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau de désir et il s'humectait les lèvres d'un air profondément pervers.

« C'est pas gagné… » soupira Draco, « Potter qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrêtes-ça ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! »

Harry venait de profiter d'un moment d'inattention du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« On va rentrer. » assura le brun, d'une voix suave, « Et ensuite je te baiserai tellement fort que tu ne te rappelleras même plus de ton nom. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et allait ordonner au brun de se taire, mais il se tut, en sentant la familière sensation de transplanage.

« Je rêve, ou tu viens de nous faire transplaner dans tes appartements ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton estomaqué, en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien au bon endroit, « Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Hogwarts ? »

« On s'en fout ! » rétorqua Harry, en retirant la chemise du blond d'un geste violent. « Je te veux, ici, tout de suite ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun aussi… passionné ? Désireux ? Il ne saurait pas vraiment comment décrire son état à cet instant, mais une chose était sûr c'était que ça l'excitait énormément.

Mais alors qu'il se faisait pousser sur le lit par Harry, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, Draco se rappela qu'il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de sa vengeance.

Alors d'un mouvement habile, il inversa leur position et domina le brun avec un énorme sourire sadique sur le visage. « Tu me veux, Harry ? » susurra-t-il ?

« Oh Merlin oui… » gémit le Gryffindor en se tortillant et se redressant légèrement pour essayer d'atteindre le cou du blond, avec succès, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire le blond durant un court instant, mais il se reprit rapidement.

Draco se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Harry, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, et l'instant d'après des cordes – semblables à celles qu'avaient utilisées Harry sur lui – apparurent et attachèrent Harry au lit.

Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux, dilatés de désir, et se débattit pour essayer de se défaire des cordes mais en vain…

« Draco… » se plaignit-il…

« Un problème ? » demanda d'un ton faussement innocent Draco.

« J'ai envie de toi… » souffla Harry, d'un ton plaintif, continuant de se débattre, « J'ai envie de glisser mes mains sur ton corps, de passer ma langue sur tous les endroits qui te font frémir, de faire entrechoquer nos deux corps sous la puissance du plaisir, de – »

Il fut interrompit par Draco qui venait de lui mettre la main sur la bouche, les yeux légèrement dilatés, et manifestement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Tais-toi. » grinça-t-il, d'une voix rauque, qui trahissait son état d'excitation.

Et pour s'assurer que le brun se tairait réellement Draco remplaça sa main par sa bouche, mêlant sa langue à celle d'Harry, dans un baiser passionné et violent.

Durant ce temps les mains de Draco ne furent pas en reste, car elles déshabillèrent avec dextérité le brun, le faisant trembler à son contact.

Bientôt ils furent tous les deux nus, et Draco s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, de tel sorte que leurs érections se rencontrent. Harry émit un sifflement de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que tous les membres de son cœur se mettaient à trembler.

Draco sortit le désiromètre, haussa un sourcil étonné en se rendant compte que la flèche était devenue bleue, mais décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment et se pencha alors jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry…

« _Ah oui, et une dernière chose Malfoy… Sur la notice que je t'avais envoyée, il était spécifié que les mots clefs étaient « désir » et « plaisir », n'est-ce pas ? A toi de méditer là-dessus… » _

« Tu as envie de recevoir, beaucoup, beaucoup de _plaisir_… n'est-ce pas Harry ? » susurra Draco, d'un ton sadique, en avisant avec satisfaction que la flèche était devenue verte, signe que le désiromètre venait de se transformer en « plaisiromètre ».

Harry se cambra, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri de plaisir, il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc.

« Intéressant comme réaction… » commenta Draco, avec un sourire satisfait, « Plaisir, plaisir, plaisir, plaisir, plaisir, plaisir. »

« OH Merlin. » hurla Harry, « Bordel, Draco, c'est si – je – Merlin… »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, et fit glisser son doigt le long du torse d'Harry, ce qui le fit frémir et se tendre encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis enfin le doigt arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire l'érection d'Harry.

Harry avait la respiration saccadée et il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer ou parler correctement, il ne pouvait que ressentir les incroyables sensations que lui faisait ressentir Draco.

« Merlin, Draco j'en peux plus…. » gémit le brun, il ressentait une telle quantité de plaisir, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser d'un moment à un autre.

« Ce n'est que le commencement Harry… » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton suave, « Tu vas ressentir encore tellement plus de plaisir, encore et encore plus de plaisir… »

Harry ferma les yeux sous les sensations qui l'assaillaient soudainement, tandis qu'il sentait la main du blond bouger sur son sexe si dur que cela en devenait douloureux. Il le sentait, il allait bientôt –

« Oh non, Potter, n'espère même pas pouvoir jouir tout de suite. » sourit sadiquement Draco, « Et si on diminuait ton plaisir, disons de moitié… »

Harry serra les poings, c'était de la torture à l'état pure, « Draco….. » appela-t-il, en désespoir de cause, d'un ton suppliant. « S'il-te-plaît. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » répliqua le blond, en accélérant encore plus le rythme de sa main, tout en surveillant l'intensité de plaisir du brun sur le boîtier, veillant à toujours la diminuer dès qu'Harry était proche de l'orgasme. Et c'était réellement d'une précision diabolique.

Il le tortura ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soit même plus capable de prononcer correctement autre chose que le nom de Draco, des larmes de frustration coulant le long de ses joues, sa voix était enrouée d'avoir trop crier, son souffle était erratique et il semblait avoir perdu toute once de raison.

Finalement Draco décida de mettre fin à la torture, se penchant pour embrasser passionnément le brun, pendant que l'un de ses doigts taquinait son entrée et que l'autre main flattait son sexe.

Harry gémit et bougea frénétiquement des hanches pour déclencher encore plus de contact avec le doigt de Draco, bien vite Harry sentit un deuxième doigt et il l'accueillit en lui avec autant de plaisir que le premier, puis un troisième doigt.

« Draco ! » le pressa Harry, en remuant les hanches, toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit étant attaché au lit, « Pitié… J'en peux plus… »

Draco eut un léger rictus et se positionna rapidement devant l'entrée du brun, entrant en lui dans un mouvement fluide et efficace. Bien vite leurs mouvements devinrent précipités et désireux, Draco cherchant toujours à toucher cet endroit si sensible en Harry, tout en murmurant des dizaines de « Plaisir » dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, puis quand il fut évident qu'il lui était impossible de dire autre chose que le nom d'Harry, il le cria avec véhémence, en même temps que son plaisir atteignait des sommets inimaginables.

Puis enfin, ils se libérèrent dans un grognement rauque pour Draco et un hurlement de plaisir pour Harry. Incapable de se maintenir plus longtemps Draco s'effondra sur son amant, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits.

Un sourire paresseux se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il libérait le brun du sort. Et en tournant la tête il se rendit compte que le boîtier était redevenu un pistolet.

« Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser… » souffla-t-il, avec un énorme sourire.

« _Le Wizzy Bang est utilisable trois fois de suite… » _

**~HPDM~**

« Harry a vraiment fait un truc incroyable ! » commenta Fred, avec un sourire, « Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit devant tout le monde ? Et puis je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un partir d'une cérémonie comme ça ! »

« Mouais… » marmonna George, « Quoiqu'il en soit tu as perdu le pari. »

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? » rétorqua son jumeau, « Harry a pu lire tout son discours ! »

« Oui mais il a cédé à Draco… » répliqua George.

Ils se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence durant de longues minutes avant de déclarer en cœur : « Match nul. »

« Mais alors… » se demanda Fred, «…qui va faire la vaisselle ? Puisque le perdant devait la faire… »

George se tapota le menton, réfléchissant sans doute à la question, puis il sourit : « On n'a qu'à demander à Ron de la faire… »

« Ok. » sourit Fred, en sortant la fiche de leur nouveau produit.

**Wizzy Bang **

**Catégorie : **S.P-M

**Format : **Mono-format

**Fonctionnement : **Voir la notice d'utilisation ci-jointe.

Ils appliquèrent le tampon **Testé et approuvé par Messieurs Potter-Malfoy **avec un énorme sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**THE END ! **

_"Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante" _[Simon Dussault]

_... sutrtout quand elle est cousu de toute pièce par soi-même..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà la dernière publication de l'année 2011 :p OUF j'avais peur de ne pas avoir pu le faire à temps ! ^^<p>

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

A une prochaine fois pour le prochain Wizzy ! ( Date inconnue pour le moment)

See Ya !

BONNE ANNEE !


End file.
